Puppyshipping at Prom
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Jonouchi is having the worst possible prom when a sudden change and realization makes it one of the most important nights of his life!


Katsuya Jonouchi sighed sadly. He was at prom, and unfortunately, he was dateless. The girl he was going to take had to move and couldn't make it. He knew things would go wrong like this. Hell, they always did. Why the hell did he even come? Yeah sure, a couple girls who already had dates danced with him, but that wouldn't fill the hole in his heart. His friends had dates. Yugi came with a foreign chick from like…Egypt or something and Honda with a hot brunette. Anzu had a dance recital, so she hadn't come. He looked at all his friends having such a great time. it made him wanna cry deep down inside.

Yugi and his date ran over, "Hey Jonouchi…sorry things didn't quite go the way you planned. But if you want, you can dance with Sheba."

So that's what her name was! "That's a pretty name, Sheba."

Sheba smiled at Jonouchi.

Even though she was amazingly hot, he was too sad to dance. "No thanks Yuge; you go have your fun."

"Okay…but if you change your mind, she's right here, right Sheba?"

"Of course I am, Yugi dear." They left Jonouchi.

Jonouchi went to go sit in a chair near a window. If only someone would come running in and dance with him.

Just then, at that very moment, a white limo pulled up.

Jonouchi kept his eyes out the window. _"Oh great, another happy ass couple that'll probably shove their happiness in my god damn face!"_ he thought. Then he studied the limo more closely. There was KC on the side. _"SETO?" _Holy freaking Ra, Seto came? Jonouchi must've been dreaming. Yeah, that's it! But why the hell would he want that rich, snotty, stuck up brat to show? No, it was real.

Seto opened the doors and walked in…alone?

Jonouchi rubbed his eyes and took a second look.

Still no date!

Seto approached Jonouchi. He looked so handsome in his white suit.

What? Did Jounouchi seriously just think that?

"Looks like the little mutt couldn't find a little tramp to dance with, huh?" Seto asked, an evil, condescending smile on his face.

"Where's yours?"

"Dates are overrated."

"Then why do you torture me for not havin' one?"

"Because, just yesterday, who was it that shoved it in everyone's face that he had the most amazing date anyone would ever see, with their eyes, in the whole period of their worthless lives?"

Wow. Seto had a good memory. That was EXACTLY what he said. Not even he wouldn't have remembered it THAT vividly, and he said it. Jonouchi turned his head away from the brunette standing affront him. "I DID have a date at that time…she had to go live somewhere else, just before prom."

"Like hell she did."

"Excuse me?"

"Did it ever touch your mind that she, oh I don't know, **stood you up**?"

"It did…and with every passing second, I start to believe it more and more."

Seto sat down in the chair next to Jonouchi, "Maybe she would've been a mistake anyway. Look, Jonouchi I've been where you are, and it sucked very badly."

"**You've** been where **I** am?"

"Even the most amazing people have faced trials in their lives, mutt. Anyway, that's why I quit with girls."

"So you'll never get married and have a family? I thought that's what every rich person wanted, so when they die, the money just stays in the family."

"I never said that."

"But…wait, are you telling me you're... y'know…"

"Precisely."

What a slap in the face. "You?"

"Yes."

Seto is…gay? That made Jonouchi think.

"Are you one of those straight people who are afraid of gays?"

"Um…No…" Jonouchi thought even more. _Is_ he straight? "Uh…"

"'Uh'? What the hell is 'uh'?"

"Uh…I need some…AIR! I need some air!"

"Wha-"

Jonouchi sprung out of the chair and dashed outside.

Seto looked at Jonouchi's former chair and spied his coat hanging on it. It was freezing out there! Seto slapped his forehead, pulled on his own coat, grabbed Jonouchi's coat, and headed out the door after him.

From the other side of the room, Yugi and Sheba saw, but not quite heard, everything.

Yugi ran to Honda and Subarashi; his date.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Jonouchi just rushed out the door, and Seto **followed** after him!"

"Oh yeah, I saw that."

"Do you think we should go after them?"

"No," Honda answered, "Something tells me this problem will solve itself. Plus, if it doesn't, we're always here to comfort Jonouchi."

Yugi sighed and looked at the door, "Jonouchi, please be okay."

Meanwhile, Seto coped to find the mutt in question. "Jonouchi!" he continuously called. It was hard to see in the snow. He finally stumbled across the blonde on a bus stop bench.

"Loser," Seto addressed, "You left your coat."

Jonouchi didn't respond.

"Fine, take it or freeze, I don't give a damn."

Jonouchi was getting cold. He took the coat and thanked Seto.

"So, want to elaborate on what just happened, Mutt?"

"I just…" He stopped and put his head down.

"_You just_ what?"

Jonouchi was fighting back tears. He took a deep breath, but said no words.

"Look Loser, your friends are worried about you in there. I bet if you don't get back to them soon, their sick feelings will worsen. So, we can talk about whatever is wrong with you and go back, or you can sit out here, cold and alone and have people worry about you. The choice is yours."

"Why do you even care?" Jonouchi asked, still not lifting his head.

"I don't even know."

"Well…when you asked me 'are you one of those straight people who are afraid of gays' you triggered something in my mind..."

"What was that?"

Jonouchi looked up, took a deep breath and hesitated." I honestly couldn't tell you if I **am** straight."

Seto's eyes grew larger. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said-"

"Yes, I know what you said…it's just...can you tell me now?"

"Yes."

"Well which is it?"

He looked at Seto directly "I'm not."

If Seto had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. He looked at Jonouchi with confused eyes, "And how did you figure this out?"

"You came along. I always got this weird feeling around you…and now, I know what it is!"

"A crush?"

"No…love."

Seto didn't know if his eyes could grow larger. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Jonouchi…that's imposs-"

A pair of (surprisingly) hot lips met Seto's mouth.

Seto's eye flew open in utter shock. Then he closed them again, sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

The tongues slid over each other occasionally, and moans had escaped each boy's mouth.

The human need for air separated them.

"Maybe we should head back?" Seto asked, barely holding control over his voice.

Jonouchi nodded, and they left.

Minutes later, Seto looked at Jonouchi, who wore a broad smile.

"Why so cheery?"

"I finally got the perfect date for prom."

And on that not, they entered Domino High to share the last dance together.

Darn, that's the end.


End file.
